In a conventional system, such as for example, statically partitioned cluster environments, a DNS name may be assigned to a load balancer or group of load balancers. For example, the conventional process may include splitting a plurality of servers into groups, assigning a single application to a single group of servers, and configuring each load balancer or load balancer group to route traffic to a single server group.
In this regard, areas for improving conventional systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.